¿Buenos o malos consejos?
by Sibreka
Summary: "-Ochibi ¿sabes lo que necesitas para sobrevivir?"/"¿miedo? solo son molestas, no me dejan en paz"/ Cuidado cuando comente algo ¿como sobrevivira Ryoma con esos consejos? RyoSaku 100%. Feliz San Valentin atrasado n0n.


_-¡Echizen kun te traje este chocolate, acéptalo! –gritaba una chiquila de pelo negro al momento que alzaba una cajita roja al ambarino que tomaba su inseparable ponta en su asiento del salón de clases._

_-¡Echizen kun, acepta esto por favor! – una jovencita de cabello plateado extendió una bolsita roja con un lazo negro mientras ryoma iba a la biblioteca_

_-¡Echizen kun te hice este pastel, por favor acéptalo! – Gritaba una rubia y le daba una caja también roja pero con un moño blanco y una tarjeta en forma de corazón cuando salía del sanitario-_

Ryoma ya estaba harto de oír las mismas frases de la mitad del alumnado femenino durante el resto de el dia, si había algo que Ryoma odiaba mas que la comida americana ese era el dia de san valentin ¿acaso no entendían que era todo puro consumismo? La verdad no entendía porque en un solo dia como cualquiera todas las mujeres se ponían como maniacas a comprar chocolates y adornos cursis para regalar ¿Qué no podían hacerlo en cualquier momento del año? Además en este día siempre lo estaban persiguiendo y no lo dejaban en paz hasta que le pudieran entregar su regalo fuera un chocolate, caramelo, globo, tarjetas e incluso una vez entre la montaña de regalos de que apareció en su pupitre el año anterior habían aparecido unas pantaletas de encaje rojo con un numero de teléfono en el interior que decía _"llámame"_ firmada con un beso, obviamente nunca le intereso saber quien fue y en el momento el mismo presente fue tirado a la basura (de forma discreta ya que no quería que sus sempais lo vieran y se burlaran de el durante el resto de su vida escolar en seigaku) asi que ese dia se dedicaba solamente a vaguear por ahí ya que ni siquiera podía ir a practicar tennis porque encontraría a otra multitud de féminas cerca de la cancha listas para abalanzarse contra el y que aceptara sus regalos, asi que se fue al vestidor del club ya que en la azotea había visto a un par de chicas de otra clase esperando en las escaleras.

-Mada nada dane –fue el murmuro que salio de sus labios mientras se recostaba en el banco del vestidor y comenzaba a entrarle sueño. Ryoma ya contaba con 16 años, acababa de volver a japon un año atras y tenia todo lo que podía atraer a una mujer, tenía buen cuerpo gracias al tennis que practicaba todos los días arduamente, tenia buenas notas, era considerado el campeón mas joven del US Open y los abiertos de Australia y le iba bastabte bien en lo económico pero simplemente el amor no llamaba a la puerta del muchacho o mas bien aun no llegaba la chica ideal.

Mientras Ryoma estaba ya con Morfeo desde hace 1 hora, la puerta fue abierta mientras se oia discutir a Momoshiro y Kaidoh seguidos de Kawamura, Inui y Fuji, los primeros dos estaban tan centrados en su discusión que cuando Momoshiro arrojo una pelota contra Kaidoh en forma de reprenda esta boto en la pared y dio de lleno en la cabeza del peliverde.

-¡Itai! –Ryoma se incorporo de inmediato y los otros dos lo vieron.

-¡Oi, Echizen! ¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto el de ojos violetas.

-¿Que no ves? dormir –murmuro viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-El vestidor no es lugar para dormir, psssss –le dijo Kaidoh-

Ryoma se recostó en la banquilla nuevamente – No tenia otro lugar al donde ir –respondio-

-¿No tenias otro lugar? Hay muchos lugares en la escuela en los que puedes dormir Echizen – Oishi llegaba en ese momento al vestidor con con Eiji e Inui – Pero es cierto lo que dice Kaidoh, el vestidor no es lugar para eso- atribuyo la madre del club de tennis-

-Probabilidad de que Echizen se este escondiendo de sus fans 100% - murmuro el chico de los datos escribiendo en su cuaderno.

\- Ehhh!, el ochibi tiene miedo –Pico Kikumaru al ambarino.

-Tsk, no tengo miedo, solo las evito son muy molestas, ni siquiera me dejan entrenar-

\- ¿Y ya intentaste solamente decirles que no? – pregunto Kawamura – Las chicas son delicadas Echizen, intenta al menos rechazarlas de forma sutil y veras que lo entenderán y te dejan en paz-

-¿Quieres intentarlo en mi lugar? – El joven tenista apunto a la ventana donde 4 chicas se estaban declarando a uno de segundo año, este las miro de forma muy tierna y les dijo que no podría aceptar sus sentimientos, al instante todo el club de Seigaku vio como un aura roja rodeaba a las muchachas y de la nada empezaron a aventarle el chocolate a la cara diciéndole _"insensible"_, _"traidor"_ mientras creían ver fuego alrededor de ellas y empezaron a darle patadas, el pobre diablo se tiraba en el suelo retorciéndose y gritando como niñita mientras las jovencitas seguían pisoteándole como a una cucaracha y el chico se retorcia de dolor.- Nee, ¿quieres hacerlo por mi, sempai?- lo miro burlón-

_-"San Valentin es terrorífico"_ – pensaron los titulares del Seigaku mientras un escalofrio los recorria y se ponían azules al ver al pobre de segundo pisoteado, con la cara hinchada como sapo, lleno de moretones y cascadas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras las chicas se iban indignadas-

_RING, RING - RING, RING – _se oyo el sonido un celular

-_BIP_ -Hai, Momoshiro al habla! – Respondio Momo- ¿Eh, estas aquí?... ¿Ahora mismo?...¡¿ de verdad?!, voy ya mismo a verte….. me saltare el entranimiento jijiji –Momoshiro alzo el dedo pulgar como aprobándose a si mismo-Jejeje, pues no importa ya voy para alla –_BIP- _Momo colgó la llamada- Me tengo que ir, suerte en el entrenamiento chicos – el ojivioleta volvió a alzar el dedo pulgar y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejando una nube de polvo tra de el.

-¿Ah? –fue todo lo que salio de los chicos ahí presentes mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba de la cabeza de todos y veian a Momoshiro hacerse mas pequeño conforme se alejaba.

-¿Que mierda ha sido eso? – El primero en hablar fue Kaidoh.

-A juzgar por la reacción, hay un 200% de posibilidades de que sea Ann Tachibana –hablo Inui aun escribiendo.

Al oir esto ultimo un foco se encendió en la cabeza de Kikumaru

-¡Echizen, tengo la solución a tus problemas para evitar el ataque de las chicas, nya!

-Que cosa –murmuro el chico desinteresado mientras tomaba agua de su termo.

-Necesitas…!

-Una novia – completo Syusuke con una sonrisa

-¡ Ahhh, fuji no me quites mis ideas! – Rebatio molesto el chico gato

El muchacho escupió el agua que bebía a un lado y miro a sus sempais como si les hubieran salido dos cabezas y cuerpo de león – ¡¿Pero q…?! -¿POR QUE YO?

Eiji se avento encima del pelinego y lo abrazo por el cuello –Si lo piensas es muy efectivo –murmuro como la serpiente tentando a Eva- Te echas una novia solo por hoy, les anuncias a todas que ya sales con alguien y boom, veras que te dejaran en paz y no saldrás como ese de alla –apunto a la ventana donde el antes pisoteado por las adolescentes era ayudado por los Horio y Katsuo para ponerlo de pie e ir a la enfermería-

-Hmmmm –Ryoma se quedo pensativo

-Eiji, es una mala idea- Rebatio Oishi al pelirojo

-Posibilidades de éxito de salir ileso con ese plan 91.1% -escribia Inui

-¿Y el otro 9.99%, Inui sempai?- Pregunto Kawamura-

-Representa el porcentaje de que las chicas se den cuenta y le pase lo mismo que lo que acabamos de ver hace unos minutos –respondio el peliazul despegandose de la libreta un momento-

-Que tontería, no necesito hacer eso –El samurái jr. Salio del vestidor rumbo al edificio de aulas

-¡Hey Echizen!, ¿a donde vas? ¡¿y el entrenamiento?! –Oishi se quedo hablando a la puerta, ya el novato se había ido dejándolos solos

-Que estupidez –murmuro Kaidoh-

-Ah, por cierto Kaidoh, me parecio verte hace rato con Osakada y me parece que ella te entregaba algo ¿no? –el prodigio castaño lo observo, al momento de decir eso Kaidoh volteo la mirada levemente sonrojado y bufando

-¡ahhh! Que es Kaidoh, dinos, dinos! Nyaaa

\- ¡No es de su incumbencia sempai, metete en tus asunto!

\- Buaaa! Kaidoh baka, no nos quieres decir que es ¡muéstranos, es una orden de tu sempai!

-¡No pienso mostrarte nada! Psssss

-Kaid….

-¿Que sucede aquí?- Todos se tensaron- ¿ Porque no están entrenando? – La firme voz del capitán Tezuka sono en el vestidor- ¿Dónde están Momoshiro y Echizen?

\- Etto, creo que tenían algo que hacer –hablo Kawamura.

Tezuka miro fijamente a Eiji

-D.. de verdad Buchou, creo que tenían un pendiente o algo….

Tezuka siguió mirando a Eiji quien empezó a sudar

-¡Lo juro Buchou! –Eiji levanto las manos como si fuera un criminal que fue atrapado con las manos en la masa y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-Todos…. –Murmuro Tezuka-

-Oh-oh – Dijo syusuke con una sonrisa

-300% de posibilidad de un castigo- murmuro rápidamente Inui-

-¡50 VUELTAS A LA CANCHA! –Ordeno el capitán

-Haaaaiii –Murmuraron todos de mala gana- _"Malditos Echizen y Momo"_ –fue el pensamiento de los que estaban ahi en ese momento

OOOOoooOOOO

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar al mismo tiempo **_

-Venga Sakuno ¡valor! – se animaba a si misma una pelirroja con largo cabello, ella estaba en su pupitre en el salón de clases, no habia nadie en su salón pero si estaban las mochilas de sus compañeros

Sakuno miraba aquella cajita color plateado con un moño rojo con aprehensión, había tardado mucho en hacer ese postre especial y elegir _"ese" _detalle para Echizen pero como siempre su timidez la vencía y no se animaba a hablar directamente con el muchacho de ojos gatunos, en esos años Sakuno había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo dejo atrás la figura de niña y comenzó a tomar forma de mujer, sus caderas se había ensanchado y sus pecho habían alcanzado el tamaño de un par de toronjas que ella trataba de ocultar al máximo con un sueter holgado gris para que no se notaran tanto, sus facciones se afilaron y su cabello anteriormente tomado en 2 trenzas había decidido dejarlo suelto y ahora llevaba una bonita diadema con un adorno de una mariposa, el tennis le había ayudado a tener esa figura, en esos años había entrenado muy duro y había mejorado bastante, tenia varios admiradores pero ella tenia ojos solo para Ryoma.

-¡Sakuno! – Tomoka entro al aula vacia en ese momento, prácticamente no habían tenido clases, las chicas estaban tan emocionadas con entregar sus chocolates y regalos que prácticamente los maestros se habían rendido y dado el dia libre, eso sumado a las auras oscuras alrededor de las adolescentes que querían entregar ya su regalo termino por hacer que los profesores tomaran la decisión de ese dia suspender actividades- ¿Y, ya se lo diste? –pregunto ansiosa su mejor amiga

-Tomo chan –susurro – No, no se lo he dado –murmuro avergonzada- ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-Ya se lo he entregado,¡! Kaidoh sempai acepto mis sentimientos, KYAAA!, saldremos esta tarde después de las practicas del club –Sakuno miro a Tomoka de lo mas feliz, tantos años animando a los sempais en los partidos habían hecho que comenzara a sentir cierta atracción hacia el creador de boomerang snake, hasta que tomo la decisión de hacerle un chocolate y declararse al fin a Kaidoh Kaoru y al parecer habia sido correcpondida-

-¡Me alegro mucho Tomo chan!

-Ah, no me haras cambiar el tema –Sakuno se tenso- ¿se lo daras verdad? DEBES dárselo –le espeto su mejor amiga-

-Es que… no me siento… muy segura –fue todo lo que dijo-

-¿Por que no?, creo que ya va siendo hora de que le digas lo que sientes ¿no crees?

-Intente dárselo esta mañana – le respondio la peliroja-

\- ¡¿Y te rechazo?! Ese Ryoma sama, cuando lo vea lo voy a…! –alzo un puño-

-¡¿eh?! No, no, Tomo chan, no me rechazo, de hecho, ni siquiera me atrevi a dárselo

-¡¿Y PORQUE DEMONIOS NO?! –Tomoka quería mucho a su amiga pero…. A veces la exasperaba.

\- Es que… -comenzo a relatarle-

_**Flash Back**_

_Ryoma estaba saliendo del salón de clases y pasaba una pelota de tennis de una mano a otra, acababa de pasar la pueta del salón de química, y Sakuno lo había visto, decidida tomo su obsequio cuando noto a dos chicas que se le acercaron con las manos atrás._

_-¡Echizen Kun! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo-_

_El aludido se detuvo y volteo en dirección donde lo llamaban para saber que pasaba, cuando noto a las 2 chicas frente a el._

_-Echizen Kun, te preparamos esto ¡por favor aceptalo!–Hablaron al mismo tiempo y sacaron 2 cajas una verde y otra blanca, Ryoma las miro y solo atino a preguntar algo_

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Al oir esto las chicas rompieron a llorar y se fueron corriendo lejos de ryoma – Mmmm, que raro –Siguió caminando._

_Sakuno que se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta pero al escuchar esto bajo lentamente su mano de la puerta corrediza y su cabello tapo sus ojos, si asi había respondido Ryoma con un par de extrañas de otro grupo ¿Cómo le contestaría a ella?¿lo soportaría?, recién había vuelto ella de Okinawa, su abuela había estado grave y se habían ido a esa ciudad para que recibiera la brisa marina, aunque Sumire ya estaba recuperada había decidido quedarse a vivir en la costa, ya que se había retirado de profesora podía vivir donde quisiera y ya no debía preocuparse de "muchachos cabezones" como ella llamaba a sus alumnos, asi que la joven si regreso a la ciudad de tokyo con sus padres y había vuelto a la Seigaku para comenza su preparatoria, cuando habia ido a registrarse al club de tennis le habían dicho que ryoma había vuelto también hacia un año, no había podido hablar aun con el ya que estaban en salones distintos pero en ese momento solo tomo el paquete plateado y lo abrazo contra su pecho como si fuera un escudo._

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

-Asi que eso paso –La de coletas se cruzo de brazos entendiendo la situación-

-Mmm, digamos que perdi un poco de confianza –Sakuno jugo con el moño del regalo

-entiendo que te pusieras nerviosa…. ¡PERO NO VA A PASAR NADA SI NO LO INTENTAS! – le grito enojada

-Pero es que…

-Pero, nada, Ryuzaki Sakuno sal alla afuera y pelea por el amor de tu vida, por dios ¡es san valentin, debes de sentirlo!…. –Tomoka hablo de forma poética.

-¿Sentir el que…?

-¡El aire! Sakuno-La amiga de la pelirroja cerro un puño frente a ella de forma poética.

-¿El…. Aire? –murmuro dudosa la chica con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

-¡Asi es! Siéntelo Sakuno el amor esta en el aire revoloteando, inyectando en la sangre de la gente chocolate dulce ¿no lo hueles? Es el aire del amor – un fondo de corazones y cupidos estaba al fonde Tomoka mientras sus ojos brillaban al hablar.

-Ah si, claro, si tu lo dices Tomo Chan – la gota en la cabeza de Sakuno se hizo mas grande y miraba a su amiga como si fuera una loca

-¡Sakuno! –Volteo a ver a la joven apuntándola con el dedo-

-¡¿HAI?! – Sakuno se puso rígida como si fuera un soldado a punto de recibir ordenes de su superior-

Tomaka tomo a sakuno de los hombros y camino con ella a la puerta – Recuerda mis palabras amiga mia, huele el amor y saca ese chocolate que hay en tus venas y dáselo todo a Ryoma sama –mas fondo de brillitos, corazones y cupidos-

-¿Ah? –Ahora si Sakuno pensaba que su amiga se había vuelto loca

-¡Ve, Sakuno y que los dioses y J.K. Rowling te acompañen! –Dicho esto Tomoka abrió la puerta corrediza y arrojo a Sakuno fuera del salón, que trastabillo para no caer y se arruinara el regalo que tanto le costo hacer y tras oír como Tomoka cerraba la puerta del salón tras de si a sakuno le volvia a resbalar otra gota detrás de la cabeza.

Sakuno Suspiro y decidió tomar un poco de aire, tras caminar un rato vio las escaleras a la azotea, subio y al cerrar la puerta se recargo contra la puerta y fue cayendo poco a poco hasta sentarse en el piso

-Para ti es muy fácil Tomo chan para mi no tanto –hablo consigo misma- siempre sabes que decirle a la gente, yo soy muy tonta para hablar con los demás.

Sakuno se levanto y se acerco al barandal para ver la ciudad desde la altura, le dio calor y se quito el gran suéter gris que cubria sus curvas estuvo asi unos minutos y al mirar al campo de tennis noto que Ryoma no estaba

-Que raro ¿ le habrá pasado algo a Ryoma kun? –inmediatamente se preocupo- Imposible, seguramente se fue por ahí a dormir- se rasco la cabeza y saco la lengua, lo conocia demasiado bien, ya estaba decidido, no le daría el regalo a Ryoma, mejor quedarse con sus sentimientos a que la hirieran y sentirse triste y deprimida el resto de su vida escolar y sin poder ver a Echizen a la cara, Sakuno camino a la puerta de nuevo para poder bajar nuevamente al salón, le diría a Tomoka que no entrego el obsequio porque nunca lo encontró, si, eso haría.-Soy una tonta, ademas ¿que se supone que le iba a decir? –Estando frente a la puerta la pelirroja extendió el paquete frente a ella y cerro los ojos, imaginando que el estaba frente a ella y dejando salir todo su sentir- Esto… Ryoma Kun, te amo desde los 12 años siempre te he admirado por lo tenaz que eres y que siempre logras superar los retos que se ponen frente a ti, desde entonces has sido la persona a la que mas he querido alcanzar, gracias a ti comencé a jugar tennis, se que quizás yo te parezca molesta diciendote esto pero no te molestare mas solo te pido que aceptes esto y no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino, será como cuando mas jóvenes yo animándote solo desde las gradas mientras te obervo en la cancha dando todo de ti, asi que solo déjame decirlo una vez mas. Ryoma kun Ai shiteru -Sakuno abrió lo ojos y se tenso cuando sintió que le quitaban el paquete de las manos

-I accept it with pleasure, thank you Ryuzaki (lo acepto con gusto, gracias Ryuzaki) –Ryoma estaba frente a Sakuno mirandola fijamente a los ojos mientras la cara de la chica se teñia de rojo y ponía las manos en su boca tapándola completamente, estaba muerta de vergüenza ¿de verdad se habia declarado a Ryoma Echizen?¿ su amor platónico?¿su amor de secundaria? Oh dios solo quería que la tierra se la tragase.

_**POV RYOMA**_

_Al fin esas chicas molestas habían dejado libre el acceso a la azotea, solo quería dormir un buen rato hasta que se terminaran las clases total eran las 11:30 am, quería ir a casa y porque no retar a mi viejo a un partido para quitarme el enojo de no haber podido practicar hoy con el resto de lo muchachos. Al abrir la puerta note que habia una chica frente a m con los ojos cerrados, parecía que hablaba mas consigo misma que conmigo, como tratando de convencerse de algo, me calle y me dedique solo a oírla, lo admito, quería saber que tanto murmuraba._

-"Ryoma Kun, te amo desde los 12 años" _– me sorprendí pero no lo demostré ¿Que, Desde que teníamos 12?, no la recuerdo de nada_

-" siempre te he admirado por lo tenaz que eres y que siempre logras superar los retos que se ponen frente a ti" _–¿Asi que ella habia visto mis partidos? Interesante, siento un olor llegar a mi nariz, ¿huele a jazmin? De que me suena este olor, se que lo he olido antes, pero ¿Dónde?_

"Desde entonces has sido la persona a la que mas he querido alcanzar, gracias a ti comencé a jugar tennis" _¿Dónde oli esto antes? se que la conozco pero no recuerdo de donde, la oberve bien, tine buenas piernas, parece rápida, su cuerpo parece que esta bien dotada… mierda se me ha pegado esa maldita mania de mi viejo y su cabello ¿ donde lo he visto yo?... ¡ah! Ya recordé….ella es_

-"Se que quizás yo te parezca molesta diciéndote esto pero no te molestare mas solo te pido que aceptes esto y no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino" _¿Molesta? Ehhhh, en este momento me pareces todo menos molesta, maldición estas despertando instintos en mi que no crei tener mi mente estaba imaginando cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el tenis y si con la bella mujer frente a mi"_

-" Será como cuando mas jóvenes, yo animándote solo desde las gradas mientras te obervo en la cancha dando todo de ti, asi que solo déjame decirlo una vez mas, Ryoma kun Ai shiteru " _¿Esto te lo has guardado 5 años, aunque nunca te habia volteado a ver? Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿no dijo Eiji sempai que había una forma de quitarme esas locas de encima?, mi sonrisa se amplio, si con ella no tengo ningún inconveniente, después de todo me ha sabido esperar todo este tiempo_

_**FIN POV RYOMA**_

-¡¿Ryoma kun?! –Sakuno estaba roja, no se podía mover, ¡que vergüenza¡, se habia declarado al chico con el que soñaba desde que era apenas una puberta y el estaba como si nada – D.. .desde… cuando…. Estabas e… escu… chando –Le pregunto-

-Desde el principio -Murmuro abriendo el regalo frente a ella, cuando retiro el papel plateado noto que habia un pastel en forma de raqueta de tenis y unas galletas decoradas como pelotas (*link en notas) también habia una sección separada donde habia una muñequera para el sudor de marca fila para toda la mano, liberando solo su dedo pulgar (link 2)

-¿No estas…. Molesto?

-Betsuni – Se acerco a ella- De hecho hay algo ue me gustaría pedirte – la tomo del mentón y le hizo subir el rostro

-¿H… hai? –Se estaba perdiendo en los ojos de Ryoma, siempre le habin gustado, se sentía hipnotizada por ellos

-¿me apoyarias durante muchos años mas?

-¿Ehhh? C… cla.. claro Ryoma kun, yo te apoyare hasta el final –Le respondio Sakuno

-Que bien –murmuro cerca de sus labios- Entonces a partir de este momento….Ryuzaki Sakuno…. eres mia – Ryoma termino el acercamiento y la beso en los labios un beso tan lento pero lleno de sensualidad que le erizo hasta el ultimo cabello, se abrazo a los hombros de Ryoma y profundizaron aun mas el roce, solamente con el solo como testigo de lo que habia pasado en esa azotea.

OOOOoooOOOO

_**4 HORAS DESPUES**_

Las jovencitas de Seigaku estaban tristes, hace solo media hora que Sakuno y Ryoma habían aparecido y estaban muy juntos, el incluso dejaba que Sakuno le tomara de la mano y se pegara a el ¡LO PEOR ES QUE A EL PARECIA NO MOLESTARLE! Muchas lloraron, se deprimieron y algunas aceptaron que el gran Tennis no Oujisama tenia ya a su Hime y al parecer no pensaba dejarla por nada del mundo.

Ryoma le dijo a Sakuno que le esperara en la entrada que iria a recoger su bolso a los vestidores. Cuando llego al lugar ya no estaba el capitán se habia marchado ya y solo estaban sus sempais menos Momoshiro al que habia visto yendo a su casa sonriendo en su bicicleta y con la chica en la parte de atrás sentada recargada sobre el.

-Tezuka buchou, se paso- murmuro el neko-

\- Que esperabas, se acercan los nacionales y dos no vinieron a entrenar, era obvio que se molestara –dijo Oishi

-Ese maldito -Hablo Kaidoh- Cuando lo vea le hare pagar por todas las vueltas que tuvimos que hacer por su culpa Pssssss.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ryoma que paso por su bolso tranquilamente.

-¡Oe ochibi! No faltes mañana, no quiero das 50 vueltas mas a la cancha, estoy muerto nya

-Probabilidad de venganza contra Echizen en un 1000% -comento Inui-

-Eiji Sempai –hablo Ryoma antes de salir- Thank you por el consejo –Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa arrogante-

-¿Nyah? –Eiji vio la chaqueta de titular de Ryoma y vio un casi imperceptible beso de brillo labial marcado en el cuello de la prenda- ¡AHHHHH! –Kikumaru se quedo con la boca abierta

-¿Y, quien es la afortunada? –Pregunto Syusuke con esa sonrisa extraña en el rotro

.Ustedes ya la concen

-¿Eh? –Fue la pregunta de todos-

-Mada mada dane, see you later, do not bother me tonight sempais, not think I cananswer theam (aun les falta mucho, nos vemos, no memolesten esta noche sempais, no creo poder contestarles)

Ryoma salio del lugar dejando a sus sempais sin habla y pensando

"_no debemos darle consejos a Echizen nunca mas"_

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hello!, este es mi primer fic de the prince of tennis, la neta aun no termino de ver la serie pero me engancho esta pareja, ojala que ha Sakuno se le haga en NPOT.**

**Dejeneme un comentario por favor, me animan a seguir escribiendo con eso.**

**PD: perdonen que tenga falta de ortografía :P**

**¡NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA HISTORIA!**

**Besos**


End file.
